The Academy
by RoboRyann
Summary: After thousands of years of war, the Magikal world has hidden itself. This is the story of three orphans living within this relm. Original story, original characters.
1. Chapter 1: Orphan

The Academy

Claimer: I own all characters, and the story line.

-_Dahn, Germany_-

"Hey … Alfonse …" a girl with light skin and fair hair glances around timidly, slightly clinging to her companion's shirtsleeve. Alfonse chuckles and glances back at her.

"Yes, Lyla?" a bird in a tree squawks shrilly at the hikers and Lyla screams, locking her arms around Alfonse's waist. Alfonse only laughs again, wind rustling his dark hair over emerald eyes. He pats her hands and takes another look at their surroundings. '_Trees … trees and … more trees.'_ Lyla whimpers against his backpack, keeping her sapphire eyes tightly shut. "Lyla … Lyla …" he pries her hands and arms away, smiling weakly at her. "I can't breathe when you're crushing me." Lyla whimpers again.

"I-I-I'm scared, Alfonse." For a moment, a worried look crosses his face, and then he smiles.

"Let's walk awhile longer and then we'll rest." Alfonse slides her hand into his and pulls her, gently, along. Not even ten steps later do they get the feeling of being lighter, almost like missing a step in the dark and you feel as if you are falling. Alfonse looks back at Lyla with wide, wondrous, eyes. "Did you …?" she nods slowly, knowing his question because she was thinking it too.

"Yeah … weird …"

"I see light up ahead … maybe it's a clearing." Keeping their hands together, the couple treks forward towards the warm sunshine. Soon they step, not into a clearing, but out of the edgy, dark, forest all-together. Alfonse and Lyla blink dumbly and look to each other for explanation. Then their eyes avert to Alfonse's old navy blue, Buick.

"What in the world?" the couple, still hand in hand, walks to the car, muttering about the strange events that have occurred.

XxX

_Long ago, magik was practiced openly. Humans, and those of the supernatural, co-existed. Werewolves, and vampires, witches, and elves, dragons and even the gentler, fae; lived together in peace. Until the nearing end of the 14__th__ century, when the peaceful witches of White, sought their interest in blacker areas. _

_They forced the were's into the power of the moon. Making the once powerful, but kind creatures, slaves and pets. Setting them upon human and supernatural alike. The witches would even brutally torture and abuse these creatures, gaining power from their fear, anger and pain. _

_The kind witches and elves of White, that still remained, knew that with the right magik and re-enforcements, they could win a battle for power. Knew they could bring the Black witches to their knees and make them feel the pain they forced upon others. _

_And so the war began._

_Many lives were lost. Dragons became endangered as did Silth and Faeries who so kindly lent their power to White. However, it was not enough, it was never enough. White fell and the Elvin clans perished. After 1,000 years of war, of weakening Black as much as possible … White's effort was for naught. _

_Darkness ruled over the land. Plague darkened Europe's humans' doorsteps for the witches' entertainment. They had forced the vampires into hiding, infected the animals they fed from, forcing them to feed from the humans … or die. _

_After nearly 3,000 years of un-relentless torture, the Angels took it upon themselves to extract the demons. The witches and their black creatures were far too powerful to destroy forever, so instead, they were banished. And Hell was created. Any of the supernatural was forced into hiding from the humans, those who resisted were eliminated. For the good of the whole supernatural community._

_The knowledge of magik was forgotten to humans._

_And so, Madaho was created. A supernatural world, within the one of the humans. Hidden by the powerful magik of the Elders; protectors and watchers of Madaho. _

_Five foot, by five foot areas are sanctioned off all over the world to create the portals to this forgotten and secret world. If a human is to step into this barrier they will find themselves where they started. _

_A walk around the world._

_In Alistair, the capital of Madaho, our story begins …_

-_Alistair, Madaho_-

[Within Dahn, Germany]

"Hey you, brats! Come back with that!" the townspeople turn in confusion, to look at one of the three Bakers. The pot-bellied, gray-haired man stood halfway out his wooden doorway. A fist raised in the air, shaking it and screaming at the three girls who ran away from the shop. The two taller of the girls carried two or three loaves of French bread, the third, smaller girl carried a white, whicker basket that filled her small, brown arms. The smell of fresh rolls wafted from underneath the red and white checkered napkin that covered the rounded top of the basket. The tallest of the girls stops, turns to face the Baker (from a good distance away) and pulls down one eyelid, sticking out her tongue.

"Just try and make us, old man!" she turns back around and smacks her butt at him, grinning like a wolf, and bolts off after the two smaller girls who round a corner. She jogs down the alley until she comes to a craggy, hole in the brick wall of a long-since abandoned building. Just barely big enough, once one of the loose two by fours were lifted, for a young adult. Course, the hole _was _smaller. She had had to make it bigger.

Once inside, she looks around the familiar, dank surroundings and dusty, white sheets that covered two love seat couches, one armchair, and one small coffee table. Moths had long ago eaten holes in the heavy, red drape curtains and thick, fancy carpets. She puts the toes of her left foot against the heel of her right and pulls off her shoe, then repeats the action vice versa. Leaving the dirty, black and red tennis shoes next to a pair of dirty, black dancing shoes and a pair of equally dirty black boots. She noticed one boot and been carelessly placed on its side, so she righted it before heading down a long hallway covered in old paintings to the creaky staircase.

She steps over the fourth step up, knowing it was about a hair's breath away from caving in. Taking careful action so as to not get the bread dirty, musty or covered in sticky cobwebs. Rapid footsteps come from one end of the hallway and the browned girl skids sideways to a halt in front of the older girl.

"Kira-_nee_, Necrato-_nee_ got the lights to come on again." She smiled like she was proud of herself for reporting. Kira brushed shoulder-length locks of brown hair from her face behind the furry, wolf-like ears she had grown up with. She was a full-bred were wolf, one of the few nowadays. Most fae liked to mix breeds. Like Necrato, who now came around the corner, also beaming in pride. Her black and naturally blue hair was shaggy and un-brushed, just like the other two. Kira licked her thumb and wiped dirt from Necrato's snow white cheek. She made a disgusted face, much to Kira's amusement, and wiped her face the sleeve of her too-big black, long sleeved shirt.

All their clothes were too big. Or they were too small. They really didn't eat enough, Kira even less than the other girls, knowing she could last longer without food. Necrato, silent as usual, took the bread from Kira, still smiling, and walked back into the brightly lit room. Kira's brown eyes couldn't help but watch the girl's thin, pale legs. They were _sticks_.

"Kira-_nee_, are you worrying again?" Kira looks over the tiny, dragon girl. Her brown skin seemed almost stretched like leather across her tiny frame, cheek bones prudent. The ratty old, green tank top looked like a dress on her. Her short, blonde hair was disheveled and often halfway hid the ears that marked her as a dragon-child. A dirty, white bandage was wrapped around her upper right arm, hiding the birthmark all dragons had. Kira sighed, scratching behind one ear with her nails. Her hair felt oily. They all really could use a bath.

"Um … mm-mm." Kira shakes her head and with weak, yet lithe arms swings the tiny girl up and carries her 'princess style' into the bedroom, plopping the giggling dragon gently onto the dusty bed. When the small girl fell, dust plumes rose out around her and made her sneeze. "Tch, Ryuu, really … cover your mouth and nose." Kira pulled a thinned white handkerchief from the pocket of her baggy, black shorts and wiped the girl's face. After pocketing the handkerchief again, Kira tickled Ryuu until she couldn't nearly breathe from laughing.

A loud _thunk_ got their attention.

Kira turned slightly on her heels, lightly whacking her dusty brown tail on the bed frame. Ryuu peeked around her and they stared at Necrato who was sitting in a square of sun coming in from the window. Her head was on the table she sat on her knees in front of, her hair falling to cover her face, hands limp in her lap. Kira moved quickly and gently put a hand on Necrato's chin and the back of her head, lifting her up to see her eyes. They were almost faded to black and completely devoid of emotion, like the rest of her face. Blood dripped from her lips and plipped onto Kira's comparatively tanner hand. She had bitten into her lower lip, which began to swell slightly.

"Crap … you need to get fed …" in an attempt to be helpful, Ryuu slides off the bed and takes a roll from the basket, tugging on the back of Kira's red t-shirt and holding it out. At first she looks confused, but then she smiles and moves her head barely side to side. "Not that kind of food, Ryuu … but thank you for trying."

"She can't go out hunting until nightfall …" Kira nods, a fraction of an inch.

"Yeah … and that's still a few hours off … I just don't want her to resort to biting her tongue." Necrato was half-vampire, half-witch. She was also a mute. For as long as Kira could remember, her fellow orphan hadn't spoken even after Kira finding her hiding in this home when she was seven. Necrato's body lolled into the wolf and she sighed, dragging the heavy blanket from the bed and covering the frail vampire in its darkness. She sat there, sweating from the heat of the sun and blanket, with Necrato in her lap, feeding her small bits of bread while Ryuu chomped down several rolls.

"Will that help her strength at all, Kira-_nee_?" Ryuu asked between mouthfuls of bread, her green eyes twisted with worry. Kira lightly petted Necrato's head.

"Until nightfall … I hope."

XxX

They all loved the moon. Loved basking in its glory as they ran through the forests of Alistair. The moon's magik always seemed to give them the energy to run around and scream at the top of their lungs, with the occasional howl that rumbled from deep within Kira's chest. Necrato _never_ fed on anything other than animals, after making sure they weren't Shifters of course. And after feeding her cheeks seemed pinker and she smiled more, though still didn't join in the squealing.

Kira sighed, face turned up to the moonlight, arms spread out wide, almost gathering the magik that the moon blessed them with. She grinned and stripped, folding her clothes neatly in a pile on the forest floor. She didn't mind the dirt, the clothes were already dirty. She concentrated and let the magik gently ripple over her skin, she almost laughed at the familiar tingling of fur growing out thick and long. It was a little painful when her muscles stretched and re-shaped and her bones snapped and changed to fit her to her other form. She dropped to her knees, and stared at her hands on the ground as they changed to paws and fur sprouted. After the transformation she lay there panting from the effort, then stood, shaking the remnants of magik away like shaking off water drops.

Ryuu scratched Kira's ear and the rusty brown wolf's tongue lolled out and her tail wagged happily. Necrato soon came over and joined in the fun. Kira rolled onto her back and the girls giggled and scratched her belly and behind her ears. Suddenly, she growled, surprising the girls who jumped and backed away so the wolf could roll into a crouching position. Her whole body language screeched '_attack!_'.

"Kira-_nee_? What is it, Kira-_nee_?" Ryuu asked, fear making her lip and voice tremble. The younger orphans tangled their fingers of one hand into Kira's fur, staying close. A laugh echoed and bounced off the trees, a man's laugh.

"Calm yourself, Wolf. I mean no harm." Kira only growled louder at the man's voice. Deep, yet resonating and peaceful, like silk. Necrato gasped, feeling the strong pulse of magik auras give off. Whoever this was, he was one of her kind. And he was _strong_.

XxXxX

End Chapter One: Orphans

Please comment  did you like it? I hope so! I plan on trying to get a new chapter up every weekend, if possible. So keep up with it by clicking that pretty little 'favorite' button. :3

Pronunciation Guide/Glossary:

_Dahn_ [Dawn]: City in Germany. Yes, it exists.

_Fae _[Fay]: Common word for group of supernatural beings that do not have their own classification, such as silth, pixies or faeries.

_Madaho_ [Mah-Dah-Ho]: Supernatural world created after black witch's 3,000 year reign.

_Alistair_ [All-i-stair]: Capitol of Madaho, where main characters live.

_Kira_ [Kii-rah]: Main character; werewolf [Starts as 16 years old].

_Necrato _[Neh-cra-to]: Main character; half-vampire, half-witch, a mute [Starts as 13 years old].

_Ryuu_ [Ree-you]: Main character; dragon [Starts as 11 years old].

_-Nee_ [Neh]: Honorific meaning 'big sister' or 'sister'.

Note: 'Magik' is right, it's referring to the Pagan/original spelling.

Please review  please, please, please 


	2. Chapter 2: Karo van Teste

The Academy

Claimer: I own all characters and the story.

-_Regan Forest, Center of Alistair_-

He was beautiful, Necrato noted as the man whom the voice belonged stepped into the white moonlight. With eyes that shone like rubies held up to the sun. Ruby. Red. Blood. He was a vampire that fed on humans. _Humans_. He could go to the outside world. Vampires could not feed on fae; the magik in their blood was like poison. In the moonlight the pale man seemed to almost … _glow_. Necrato now noted she didn't do that. It was pretty … she wanted to glow so beautifully. Kira's feral growling snapped the young vampire back to reality; the wolf's amber eyes were narrowed at the well-dressed, raven-haired, mysterious vampire man.

"I am Karo. Karo van Teste." Kira growled, barking a little at the end, like asking a question. "As I have said I intend no harm, dear Wolf." Kira made the same noise. She _was_ asking a question, but how did this Karo van Teste understand?

_'Mind reader …'_ a thin voice whispered in Necrato's head. _'Who …?' _her own voice replied lightly. Necrato looked down to see a small brown hand tightly gripping her own thin white one in fear. Her blue eyes slid over to glance at Ryuu and away. The flicker of a candle flame. Ryuu's dragon shaped, emerald eyes had been wide and frozen. She was _deathly_ scared of Karo van Teste.

"Is a vampire not allowed to take a walk among the trees on such a beautiful moon, Wolf?" Necrato looked up into ruby eyes. Though he was speaking to Kira, he was looking at her. She looked away, picking at a dead blade of grass that sprouted individually in the dirt. Kira growled louder, barking harshly. A demand? Karo sighed almost dramatically. "Okay, you caught me, W-" a warning growl, "_Kira_ … I had been feeding tonight. I walked back into the sweet barriers of our lovely Alistair and heard the delighted squealing of you young girls." He now looked directly into Kira's eyes. His own alight almost as if he predicted challenge. "Now … why don't _you _tell _me_ why three such young girls are out alone at this time of night? Surely a full-bred wolf would have an escort. And one of the dragons, they usually travel in groups …" his eyes again traveled to the quiet, refrained vampire-witch. He remained silent on his part against her. Kira whined and her large head dipped a little, almost as if in shame. Karo looked slightly thoughtful. "You _are_ quite thin …"

Kira made a noise that was a cross between another whine and a growl. Her head turned to the side, eyes closed, an attempt to dismiss his comment.

"Orphans." Each of the girls couldn't help but inhale sharply, they hated that damn word. _Orphan_. Forgotten. Unneeded. _Unwanted_. They all looked away from one another. Compared to this vampire they seemed so _dim_. Uneducated, dirty, ragged clothes and practically nothing but skin and bones. "I could take you in." it was quiet, the breath of a whisper, but all their strong ears picked up on it and at once their three heads in unison swung back into attention. Three pairs of wide eyes gazed at him. Kira whined a little. "I'm serious, Love. With all sincerity. You three can live with me and my servants." Kira looked at him warily, backing away. "Not _as_ servants yourselves, of course." They still looked unconvinced. "Clean rooms, clean clothes and bodies. You would be treated like princesses … _and_ you'll never have to worry about food again."

XxX

Seven Months Later

-_Karo van Teste's Mansion_-

Sunlight poured brightly through the wide-open window of Necrato's room. Seeing the darkness of her eyelids brightens, and feeling the warmth on her face she curled more into her blue silk sheets. Burying her face into her pillows in a futile attempt at more sleep. There was no knock at the door, but she recognized the familiar aura. She threw her pillow at the door and let her face fall back into her mattress, black and blue hair falling messily about her bare white shoulders. Since she didn't feel cold she normally slept in a thin, white nightgown. Karo stepped inside her room, feeling her tired energy pulsing about him at once. He liked it. It was familiar, strong and peaceful.

"It's time to get up, Love." Though she made no noise he knew she would have growled. He took soundless steps across the white carpet, ever so slightly rubbing his socks across it. He added his own little shock of magik to his fingertips and just barely brushed them over the fair skin of her back. He saw with delight that her spine no longer showed. The static shock made the poor vampire jump so high she fell backwards from the bed into his arms. He laughed at her and her lower lip protruded in a pout. She blew stray hairs from her face and Karo helped her to sit back on the bed.

"Now. What to wear today?" his bright smile kind of freaked her out sometimes. He liked dressing her like a porcelain doll, since she was the only one compliant enough to let him do so. She watched his slender fingers grip the golden handle of her oak wardrobe and easily open the thick, heavy door. He was speaking, but she wasn't listening to his words. Just the voice, eyes closed and in peace. A trance more like.

Karo turned around with an outfit in hand and couldn't help but smile at the cat-like grin that had spread on her lips. Her eyes were closed so he surprised her again by lightly tugging on the spaghetti strap of her nightgown. She jumped and opened her eyes. If he had any air in his lungs those eyes would always steal it. He refrained from touching her further and held out her clothes to her.

"I'll send in Romy to come dress you." She nodded, a frown caressing the area between her thin eyebrows as they knit together in what looked like worry. Worry for what he hadn't a clue. She watched him leave, the white button up shirt he wore creased near the bottom where it was tucked into black slacks. He always dressed nicely. He always dressed the three girls nicely as well.

Necrato liked to believe she and her adoptive "Father" had grown closer in the past seven months, but what kind of relationship was forming, she wasn't sure. She was sure, however, that he saw her as a child. Not yet matured, only thirteen. She looked to the full-length mirror that was nailed to the far wall. She puffed out her cheeks. Child face. Child body. He probably preferred women who were sexier. _Way_ sexier. Soon the thick white door opened again and Necrato's personal servant; Romy came in. A bounce in the 20-year-old brunette faerie's step as usual.

"Now, Necrato-_sama_, you know the drill … off with the nightgown. Let's get you pretty for today."

XxX

There was no such thing as peace for Kira during bath time. Karo had a whole hot springs _inside_ his home. She loved to relax, arms up on the rocky bank, face pressed against them with a small smile. _That_ only happened when she got up at three a.m. Otherwise she had to lock out servants and Ryuu. Servants wanted to bathe her. Ryuu wanted to bathe _with_ her and be the hyperactive dork she was. Kira wanted peace. And to not be naked around these strange people. She didn't mind that the servants that attempted to bathe her were all _women_ … but she would _never_ admit to that.

She sighed, sliding more into the water as Ryuu banged on the door, whining to be let in. Kira only closed her eyes and slid down until her whole head was under. She opened her eyes and watched the small bubbles she made and her near-black-when-wet hair float around her. A loud crash, a squeal of happiness and a loud splash along with the water movement told her Ryuu had finally resolved to breaking down the door.

_Again_.

Sigh.

XxX

Ryuu loved Kira-_nee_. She loved Necrato-_nee_, and Kora-_nii_, too. But mostly she loved Kira-_nee_. And would do almost anything to take a bath with her. Like break down the fifth bathroom door since they had been at the mansion. She could only beam to herself, floating naked in front of Kira-_nee_ who only looked like she wanted to bash her head on the stone floor.

She still loved her Kira-_nee_.

XxX

Kora leaned his head against the warm glass windowpane, closing his now almost sapphire colored eyes. He licked his lips, the passing taste of rabbit blood left there. Necrato-_chan_ had refused to even look at him until he stopped drinking from the blood of humans. So for five months straight he hunted with her on nights when the moon was full or new and fed on only animals. For her. Just for some, small, baby-faced vampire-witch to _look_ at him. He sighed, his breath leaving a quickly fading misty fog on the glass. He stepped away, lightly shaking his head to right his disheveled, just-out-of-bed type hair. He lightly poked at the inside of his bottom lip with his fangs. Tonight the moon was full. Just like the night he met his "daughters". They had been so frail. So completely broken, they trusted no one but each other. They trusted him now.

At least he hoped so.

He couldn't help but look at his wrists, the barely noticeable scars of his once human life stared back at him. It always almost made him cry, but Kira could smell the salt of his tears and Necrato could feel the weight of his sadness. Ryuu? Ryuu was just happy-go-lucky and slightly clueless.

He heard what sounded like splintering wood and splashing water. He smacked his forehead back onto the window.

'_We need to get a Ryuu-proof bathroom door …'_ he almost smirked, thinking of The Academy where the girls would be attending at the end of the fall solstice, in order to learn the things Kora could not teach them about their powers. His good old friend, a mixed breed of were and human that did not change to the moon, was Headmaster.

Ooh wouldn't torturing him for four years be _fun_?

XxXxX

End of Chapter Two: Kora van Teste

 I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Ooh a little blossoming, forbidden [kind of] romance? I sure hope so 3. Anyway, Dearies, review please and click that oh so loverly 'favorite' button.

Pronunciation Guide/Glossary:

_Regan_ [Reh-Gone]: the main Dark Forest in the center of Alistair.

_Feral_ [Fair-Al]: Basically means wild.

_Karo van Teste _[Car-Oh von test]: wealthy vampire that takes in the girls.

_Romy_ [Row-Me]: Necrato's personal servant.

_-sama_ [Sah-mah]: an honorific used to represent a person of higher regard.

_-nii_ [Nee]: an honorific that basically means 'brother' or 'big brother'.

_-chan_ [chan]: an honorific that is a term of endearment. Usually used towards pets, children [more commonly little girls] or even lovers.

_Fall Solstice _[soul-stis]: a month long Pagan holiday that celebrates the glory of fall. There is also summer, spring and winter solstice.


End file.
